Spider-man: Golden
by Agent Brad Hall
Summary: Not good at summaries, but whatever. Basically, this is how I would've done Spider-man if it were my idea: Kendrick Durham is bitten by a genetically engineered spider while working at his internship. This is what happens. Please review. (But nobody does for some reason.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Okay, this was an idea I had. My idea was to write my idea of Spider-man. If I'd just known the basics of the story, what would I write. The basics were:_

_A teenager is bitten by a radioactive spider which gives him spider based abilities and becomes a superhero after not using his abilities responsibly leads to a tragedy. He learns that With Great Power Must Also Come Great Responsibility._

_Okay, one thing about that I'm changing is the radioactive spider thing. I'm changing it to a genetic engineered spider because a radioactive bite would probably give him cancer. Or, he wouldn't have gotten powers at all, and he would've just gone home and jerked it._

_So, yeah. This is my story. Kinda. Y'know what I mean._

_By the way, this story has nothing to do with Spider-man: New World. If you guys are looking forward to Spider-man: New World 2, it's still coming. This is what you would call a side project of mine. Or, I could somehow add this to my New World universe. Nah, two Spider-men? No. But, still, I hope you enjoy._

_-Brad._

_**...**_

Kendrick Durham woke up to the sound of his alarm clock blaring. He really needed to turn down the volume on that damn thing. He pushed the button on the top, seriously trying to smash it.

Didn't work.

_Shit_, he thought. _Better luck next time._

He got up and went to his closet. Inside, were the most expensive casual clothes money could buy. But, they were inside a crappy closet. Any money Kendrick's parents get, they blow it on buying stuff for him. He took out a shirt that had an image of Deadpool dancing with Death, and out it on. He got out his Nikes, and put those on, along with his watch.

Kendrick walked into the bathroom in his brother's dorm room of his school for "gifted" kids. And to this day, Kendrick still didn't know what that meant.

Not what the world gifted actually meant, he wasn't stupid. Far from it. He had straight A's in every class he'd ever taken (although he almost got a B+ in calculus) and was pretty well manured. But he didn't know why he was there. He was sure there were plenty of kids who deserved to be there even more than he did.

I guess the difference with them is, he thought. They didn't have the money to come here.

Kendrick walked into the bathroom and took out his toothbrush. He looked in the mirror as he brushed. He was a sixteen year old guy with a faded haircut that was low to his head. He was what would be called african-american, although he didn't care what he was called. Unless you called him the n-word, obviously. He actual preferred to be called black, since he wasn't born in Africa and doesn't understand why that's what he was labeled. (Wouldn't the correct term be brown anyway, considering nobody short of Precious is actually black.)

He wasn't necessarily skinny, but he wasn't just muscular. People said he should play basketball, but he figured that was just because he was tall and black. He was actually pretty uncoordinated, and his shot was awful, but they kept bugging him about it.

He spit out his Listorine, and walked out the bathroom. His brother, Drake, was standing there in his underwear looking like he was ready to piss his pants.

"Dude," he said. "Are you done? You been in there for five minutes! What've you been doing in there? Describing how you looked to yourself?"

"My bad," Kendrick said. "Just getting ready."

"You'll have plenty of time for that when you get back to your fancy dorm," Drake said with obvious annoyance.

And, with that, Drake walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Kendrick sighed. He'd been staying in his brother's dorm room for the past two weeks because his roommate had let his cousin stay in their dorm for whatever freakin' reason, so, instead of getting in a heated argument with his roommate, he decided to bring his black ass (or brown ass) to his brothers place along with the things he absolutely needed. Pants, some shirts, his Eminem CDs (the first three) and his lucky hat. But, today, he was moving back into his dorm room. As for the "fancy dorm," as said before, his parents spent all their money on him. They were paying their way for his education. The reason Drake seemed so annoyed by that, was because their parents didn't spend a cent to Drake's education. That's the reason Drake had what some would consider a crappy dorm. The only reason he was here is because he worked day in and day out at his job, scourging for every cent he could find. Drake was the hardest worker Kendrick knew, that was for sure. All Kendrick had to do was ask his parents for something, and they'd provide it, no question. Hell, if he asked for cocaine, he'd probably get it.

Kendrick wasn't too happy about that.

...

Tyler Farroway sat at his desk, admiring his handiwork.

He was looking at his Windows 8 laptop with a specialized program that let him test serums and medicines on the subject he choose, without having to waste money on a test animal. How it worked was, he typed in the formula for the serum and chose the subject species. Then, the machine estimated the effects of the serum on the subject with a 99.96% accuracy. And he was more than a little proud to say he designed it.

As be typed in the new formula for his super soldier serum, using neogenics, and picked out his subject, a brown jumping spider, he was listening to Michael Jackson's Thriller album. He just started listening to the late singer after his intern Kendrick Durham kept playing it over and over again. That, and Eminem and Ariana Grande.

_But hey,_ Tyler thought. _At least he doesn't play Justin Bieber._

Tyler leaned forward in his chair. The results to the test had come back.

The spider survived.

Tyler started laughing. And crying. And smiling. And yelling. All in joy.

"It...it worked," he yelled to nobody in particular. "It worked!"

He quickly pushed the button that would send the results to the genetics department, so they can create the spider. He then noticed something. On the screen, he had put in a brown spider, but now that the serum has taken effect on it, it was red and gold. Also, the spider had grown in size, by about 5%. It's legs had become more angular, and were longer. This brought one thing to Tyler's mind.

_I might have just created a new species._

This was amazing. This was spectacular. This was the ultimate.

This is what scientists have been striving for, ever since man first discovered fire is some cage somewhere. To become more than a mere man.

To become God.

_No_, he thought. _No, that's how people lost their place. That's how mistakes are made. I mean, look at Kanye West. No, don't get ahead of yourself. Just see how the test goes._

But if the test does go well, Tyler Farroway would be a very rich man. Well, richer.

_**...**_

"I just think you should be more like Kendrick," Clarissa Durham said.

"Mom," Kendrick started.

"No Kendrick," she said. "It's simply the truth."

They were at what his mommom called "family dinner." But all it really was, was just their parents telling Drake how much better Kendrick was than him. Even though, at least in Kendrick's mind, Drake was a better man than him, in every way. He was a harder worker than him, he was nicer to people, and he was smarter. The only difference was, Kendrick was younger, so they decided he was automatically better, because he was their "baby."

Whatever that meant.

"You're too nice Kendrick," his father, John Durham, said like Kendrick was a saint. "Your brother should follow your example, be more like you!"

Drake just picked at his food, not meeting anyone's eye.

"Drake is a hard worker," Kendrick said. "He does everything he does, without help. He's his own man, I'm just your baby."

"Nonsense," Clarissa said with obvious disgust at what he just said. "Why, you wouldn't have that job at Farroway Enterprises if..."

"If Dad wasn't the mayor, and he didn't just short of force Mr. Farroway to take me as his intern!"

"Enough!" Drake yelled, standing up. "I'm sick of this! I'm just so damn tired of this!"

"Don't you dare use that language in your mother's house," his Dad yelled angrily.

"Then I'll just leave then," Drake said.

Drake marched right of the house, never looking back. Without thinking, Kendrick started to follow him, ignoring the suggestions of his parents to sit down.

Kendrick followed Drake to the old park where they used to hang out as kids. Back when things were fun. Drake leaned back against a tree as some little girl ran by, being chased by her dog.

"Remember when we had a dog, Ken," Drake asked.

"Yeah," Kendrick replied. "He gave dad fleas."

Drake and Kendrick both laugh at their father's expense. Laughing like they used to. Like the good 'ol days. Then, Drake's face turned serious instantly.

"I hate them," he said with venom.

"No. No, you don't hate them," Kendrick said. "You just..."

"No, Ken, I _hate_ them," he said. "I really truly, with every finer of my body hate them. Seriously, you're the only one I actually give two squirts a piss about."

Kendrick was silent. Then Drake pulled him in to a hug, and Kendrick hugged him back.

"I love you, man," Drake said like he was ready to burst into tears.

"I love you too," Kendrick replied wholeheartedly.

_**...**_

Kendrick was exhausted.

He was working at his job as Tyler Farroway's intern, and they'd been there for five hours straight.

Five. Freakin'. Hours.

Right now, Kendrick was cleaning out dishes and test tubes that had been previously used. On what, Kendrick had no idea. But, it wasn't his job to know, so he continued on. He then heard Dr. Farroway arguing with a man.

"What do you mean, it's escaped?!" Tyler asked, furious.

"It broke right through the glass, Tyler. There was nothing we could do," the man said frightened.

"You could've got it a stronger cage! Have you ever tried metal?! It's a beautiful thing," Tyler replied.

Kendrick zoned them out. Whatever they were talking about, it didn't concern. That is, until he looked down and saw a spider on his hand. It was freakin' huge, it was red and gold (not yellow, gold) and had long, arched legs that made the spider appear even bigger. Kendrick was so surprised by it, that he didn't really react until it bit him on his hand, making him scream.

"Kendrick? What happened to you?" Tyler asked, running in the room with a bald man with glasses.

Kendrick held up his hand, to show the spider. Both Tyler and the man looked surprised.

"It...it bit me," Kendrick said. "What is this thing?"

Before anyone can reply, Kendrick fell to the ground, flinging the spider across the room, it's destination unknown.

"Kendrick," Tyler said to the bald man. "Call an ambulance, Dr. Lance! Hurry!"

"Mr. Farroway," the man apparently named Dr. Lance said. "We have to find that spider. We know it's in this room. The child can wait, that spider is worth billi..."

"I said now!" Tyler yelled at him.

Dr. Lance stared at him tor a few seconds then went to a different room.

"It'll be okay, Kendrick," Tyler said reasuringly. "The doctor is on his way."

Tyler tried to speak, but it comes out something like: _Mirna lieu many flupe._

And then everything faded to black.

_**...**_

_This chapter was kinda rushed. Crap._

_Hope you liked it and everything. I was thinking about changing my pen name. I wanna keep Brad in there some way, but I just wanna change it. Any ideas?_

_-Brad._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kendrick woke up in his bed with the alarm clock blaring. He reached his hand over to it and pushed the button on the top.

The clock crumbled like paper under his hard.

_Proportional strength of a spider. _Horray. he thought angrily. _And now I have to buy a new clock._

Kendrick sat up in his bed and thought about the events of the day before.

_**...**_

Kendrick awoke in a hospital.

How did he end up here?

Then it flashed back into his mind. The spider. The giant freakin' spider that but him. He heard that Dr. Lance guy say that it was worth billions.

Billions. For a spider. That bit him.

"Holy shit," he said out loud.

"Huh," asked Drake who Kendrick didn't even notice was there, sleeping. Drake smiled as he saw him awake.

"There he is," Drake said. "You gave me a scare, little bro."

"Who me," Kendrick said with mock surprise.

"Yeah you," Drake said. "Apparently you got bit by a spider, owned by Farroway Enterprises. Mom and Dad are trying to sue the pants off them."

"Oh no," Kendrick said shaking his head. "It was an accident. Besides, I'm fine."

It was true, Kendrick was perfectly fine. In fact, he felt better than ever. Was that spider injected with heroin or something? Kendrick wondered...

"Yeah, but that's not gonna stop Mom for caring for her little baby." Drake then proceeded to make kissy faces, imitating their mother. "Mwah mwah mwah."

"Shut up," Kendrick said smiling. Then added. "That was actually a pretty good impression, though."

Drake took this as encouragement.

"I can't wait to see how she acts when they get here," he said. "Oh my baby, I was so worried about you! Did the bad spider hurt you, honey? I'll kill it, I swear!"

Kendrick laughed even more at this spot on depiction.

"Yeah," he said between laughs. "That seems about right."

"I know it does," Drake said. "Because they baby you like crazy."

Kendrick turned serious.

"Yeah," he said. "And they don't do anything to help you. In anything."

"Don't worry about me Ken," Drake said. "Worry about getting better."

"I told you, I'm fine," Kendrick said.

Suddenly, their mother and father burst into the room, surprising both of them. What wasn't surprising, was their mother almost smothering Kendrick with hugs and kisses, while completely ignoring the fact that their oldest son was in the room.

"Oh my baby," their mother cried. "I was so worried about you! Did the bad spider hurt you, honey? I'll kill it, I swear!"

Drake waved at Kendrick with a sad smile on his face.

"Later," he said, as he left the room, their parents not showing any acknowledgment.

"How're you feeling, son," his father asked.

"I feel fine, Dad," Kendrick said. "Can you get mom off of me?"

"Oh hush," his mom said. "There's nothing wrong with me loving my baby!"

Then, as another surprise, Tyler Farroway walked into the room, looking cautious. And he should, judging by the look given by Kendrick's parents. If looks could kill.

"Hey Mr. Farroway," Kendrick said.

"Hello, Kendrick," he said. He then asked nervously. "Can I speak to you...alone? Please?"

"If you think you're going to say anything to my baby," his mom started.

"Mom," Kendrick sighed. "Can you guys give us a sec?"

Reluctantly, their parents nodded, and left the room. Tyler looked at Kendrick with sad eyes.

"How're you feeling Kendrick," Tyler asked genuinely worried.

"I feel okay," Kendrick replied. "What kinda spider was that?"

"You just get right to the point, don't you," Tyler asked sitting down on a chair along the wall. "Now, that, that's where things get complicated."

"How so," Kendrick asked.

"That spider it bit you...it was infused by a super soldier serum...that's why it looked the way it did. And we believe that the spider's venom had traces of the serum in it." Tyler said slowly, as if explaining this to a child, which, legally, he was.

"Super soldier serum," Kendrick repeated letting that sink in.

"Yes," Tyler said. "A super soldier."

**...**

Kendrick picked through the pieces of the smashed clock, trying to see if he smashed the battery as well. He could still reuse that, at least.

Suddenly, acting on pure instinct, Kendrick grabbed the spider flying by his head. Kendrick was surprised by his reflexes and speed. He still had mixted feelings about this super-spider-soldier-guy thing, but at least he wouldn't have to worry about flies anymore.

Looking at the spider in his hand, Kendrick suddenly had the urge to put it in his mouth and eat it.

_That's gross_, Kendrick thought in disgust to his sudden impulses. _But look at it squirming..._

"What the shit are you doing?" Kendrick's roommate Marshall asked, breaking Kendrick's thoughts.

Marshall was a skinny white guy about the same height as Kendrick, but about half an inch taller. He had short black hair, but he dies it blond to match his "hero" Eminem, who he was named after. Marshall wanted to be the next great rapper, saying he was going to call himself Skittles and him and Eminem would be in a rap duo.

"Huh," Kendrick asked.

"You're looking at that fly like it's fried chicken," Marshall said.

"You're funny," Kendrick stated as he let the fly go, it flying into the air.

"Oh, dude my bad," Marshall said. "I didn't mean that to be racist or nothing."

Kendrick playfully put up the middle finger to his roommate. Before he could form another thought, what appeared to be bone appeared over the elongated finger with a sharp point.

"Holy shit!" Marshall yelled out loud.

Kendrick quickly shook his hand in the air, trying to get the weird thing off of him. The second he aligned his fingers again, the bone disappeared back into his hand.

"What the hell was that," Marshall asked. "I mean, what the hell was that?"

Kendrick tried extending all of his fingers to see if the bone appeared on the others. It didn't. The bone only appeared when he put up the birdie.

"Kendrick!"

Kendrick snapped back into attention.

"Huh?"

"What the shit was that," Marshall asked again, obviously scared.

"What was what?" Kendrick said as casually as he could.

"Don't even try that bullshit, dude, what was that," Marshall said again.

Kendrick sighed.

_I guess I never was the best secret keeper,_ he thought. _Shit._

Kendrick told Marshall everything about the spider bite, and everything about his powers. He didn't see another choice. Except, maybe, killing Marshall, but that would've been too messy.

"So," Marshall said. "You have spider powers?"

"I don't really know," Kendrick shrugged. "I haven't had the chance to test it."

"So test it," Marshall said.

"Test for what," Kendrick said. "I don't know what the spider gave me."

"Well, try sticking to the wall."

Kendrick looked at the wall of their dorm. The thought of being able to scale it with his hands did seem appealing. But, come on. He was a human. Not a spider.

_A human with spider powers, _Kendrick thought.

It was true, the previous day at the hospital, Tyler Farroway said the spider probably passed on its abilities to him. But, could he stick to walls? That seemed like pushing it a little.

Kendrick put his hand on the wall. He didn't feel anything different about it. Then, he put his right foot on the wall, and he felt a kind of suction in his hands in feet.

_No way,_ Kendrick thought.

Kendrick put his other hand and foot on the wall, and was surprised to see that he was sticking to the wall. It didn't even feel weird. It felt normal. Natural. Like he'd been doing it his whole life.

Kendrick looked behind him. Marshall had fainted. Kendrick smiled to himself.

_Hopefully he forgets all of this_, he thought.

Kendrick continued to crawl up the wall, to the ceiling. He didn't even feel dizzy or anything. He actually felt calm. Like all the weight was off his shoulders.

There was a knock on the door. And all the weight went back on his shoulders.

"You guys are late," a voice came from behind the door.

"Oh, uh, hold on," Kendrick said.

Okay, now how was he going to get down? Suddenly, Kendrick started to fall to the floor, but he twisted himself in the air, landing on his feet without a sound.

Kendrick walked to the door, and opened the door and his best friend, Jen Farrell was standing there.

Jen was a girl one year younger than Kendrick. She always had this knowing expression on her face that showed she knew what you were thinking before you thought it. She had boucy red hair and emerald green eyes that tore right into your soul. She was wearing her favorite shirt that was blue (or turquoise as she said) that had a star on it, and some jeans.

"Oh," Kendrick said. "Hey, Jen. I thought you were one of the custodians."

Jen's eyes west big as she saw him.

"Uh hey," she said seemingly in a daze.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, Kendrick," she said not looking him in the eye. "What happened to you?"

"Huh?"

Kendrick looked down and understood what she meant. He was shirtless, but that's not what the problem was, if you consider this a problem. The problem was, he had gotten stronger. Really stronger. He was about just as skinny as before, but his muscles were more toned. He had the muscles of a body builder in the shape of a geek. Jen started to reach for Kendrick's stomach, but stopped herself. Kendrick, looking at his new physique, didn't notice.

"Uh," Kendrick said finally. "Yeah, I've been working out. A lot."

"Yeah, I can tell," Jen said finally looking up at him. "Can you, uh, put a shirt on? You're a little distracting."

Kendrick wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying, as he got a South Pole shirt out of his closet.

"What happened to Marsh?" Jen asked, seeing him passed out on the ground.

"He falls off the bed when he sleeps," Kendrick said. "Can you wake him up for me?"

Jen walked to Marshall and started shaking him. After a few seconds, he woke up with a start.

"Spider-man!" he exclaimed.

"Spider-who?" Jen asked.

Jen was Kendrick's best friend. Had been for years. She told him everything, and vice versa. But, this is one secret he wanted to keep to himself.

"He's been having this weird dream," Kendrick said thinking fast. "About a guy dressed as a spider. I'm really starting to worry about him."

"Huh?" Marshall asked confused.

Kendrick shot Marshall a look that said, lie or I will stick my middle finger into your throat.

"Yeah, he's right. This Spider-man guy keeps stabbing me in the throat with his middle finger." Marshall said.

Jen and Kendrick both looked at him quizzically, although Kendrick for a completely different reason. Had Marshall heard his thoughts? Was one of his abilities being able to transmit his thoughts to others?

"O...kay." Jen said obviously confused. "You guys ready to head to breakfast, or would you rather talk about Marshall getting throat raped by a guy in a spider outfit?"

"Yeah, just give us a minute." Kendrick said.

"Okay," Jen said, giving one last quick glance at Kendrick before leaving.

Kendrick closed the door behind her, and turned to Marshall.

"You can't tell anybody," Kendrick said.

"Oh come on," Marshall said. "Like I don't know to not tell anyone."

"I'm serious, Marsh," Kendrick said. "Not a soul."

"Okay! Jeez, man," Marshall said then added. "But you should tell everyone, man. You could be, like, a superstar or something. Like Jesus!"

"Spider-Jesus?" Kendrick said, cracking a smile.

Marshall started putting some clothes on.

"So, you gonna ask Jen out," Marshall asked.

"What? No," Kendrick said, silently thanking God for his dark skin tone so he couldn't see him blush. "We're just friends."

"Don't feed me that bullshit, Ken," Marshall said. "She was all over your newfound abs, congrats on that by the way, and black guys love red heads."

Kendrick puts up his middle finger, his, what Kendrick was now calling it, bone claw coming out.

"Okay, chill," Marshall said holding his hands up in defense. "You don't have to gut me or nothing."

"I'm not gonna kill you," Kendrick said rolling his eyes. "I was flicking you off."

Marshall, now clothed, patted Kendrick on the back.

"Now, come on, Spider-Jesus," Marshall said. "let's go eat breakfast with the love of your life."

"Now I'm gonna kill you," Kendrick said.

_**...**_

Dr. Lance sat at his desk, mesmurised by what he was looking at.

A blood sample from Kendrick Durham.

He expected something different about the sample, but what he got was exceptional. They could make twelve super soldier serums just from the code inside hid blood.

And Tyler Farroway wanted to keep it hidden.

True, he had to steal this sample from Farroway's office. Farroway had always been sentimental to children, especially Kendrick, who he said he saw as a young version of himself. This blood could have great benefits to the scientific community, at least until they found the spider. So, obviously, Dr. Lance had to get more. Much more.

Even if that means taking it from the source.

Painfully.

_**...**_

_Hope you guys enjoyed. I know the first chapter was kinda bad, and nothing really happened in thus one, but things will start picking up soon. Scout's Honor. [Fingers Crossed.]_

_Thanks to cabrera1234 for favoriting. Thanks to MarvelHero1610 for the advice/review. Appreciate it._

_And check out Deadpool: New World. The first few chapters suck, but the last chapter I did was pretty good, I guess. R/R._

_-Brad._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jen Farrel was stupefied.

She had known Kendrick Durham since sixth grade, and, as far as she knew, never worked out a day in his life. That's why it surprised her when she went to his dorm to get him for breakfast, she was surprised to see he had suddenly gotten full on abs.

Full. Abs.

She had thought Kendrick was cute before, but damn. He was a stud. Like, a black Channing Tatum. Okay, maybe not that far.

After sitting down with her tray at a table, Jen looked up and saw Kendrick entering the cafeteria with Marshall. Instantly, she saw a difference with the girls in the school. The second Kendrick walked in, the very second, every girl turned and looked at Kendrick.

_Holy shit. _Jen thought.

It was actually pretty weird. Like something you'd see in Paranormal Activity. She had to admit, something was...alluring about him. Something just...different. Kendrick didn't seem to notice, like his mind was somewhere else. Marshall, on the other hand, seemed to think the girls were looking at him.

"Yo," he said, his hand in the air. "Who said Skittles don't get bitches?!"

"Skittles" looked to his left, and saw the principal standing by the other entrance, motioning for him to follow. Jen smirked to herself as Marshall walked after the principal.

Kendrick got his tray and sat in front of Jen, oblivious to the women staring him down, and the angry look of guys. After seeing him sit down by Jen, the girls finally looked away, although she received angry glares from other girls.

"Hey," Kendrick said. "What's wrong?"

Jen found herself looking at Kendrick's arms, where she could see his finely toned muscles. She could picture his arms around her, making her feel safe and secure...

Jen blinked. She was starting to sound like those girls in those old romance novels her mother was obsessed with.

She looked up and saw Kendrick was still waiting for an answer.

"Yes," she said quickly.

"Huh," Kendrick asked confused.

"I mean, no," Jen said mentally kicking herself. This was Ken. She's known him for years. Why was she tripping like this? "Nothing's wrong."

Kendrick gave her a curious look, then went back to eating.

"So," see said. "I heard you were in the hospital. What happened?"

Kendrick turned stiff.

"Uhh nothing," he said. "Just gettin' a check up."

"Okay," Jen said reading his body language. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Kendrick said eating faster.

Jen put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, and she suddenly felt self-conscience. But, it was too late to back out now.

"Hey," she said as sincerely as she could, which wasn't that hard. "It's me. You can tell me anything, you know that."

Kendrick looked at her for a minute, then opened his mouth like he was about to say something. Before he could though, Marshall came bumbling back with a large smile on his face.

"Now can I get bitches, or can I get bitches," he said.

_Well crap,_ she thought.

Kendrick blinked, like he just came from a dream.

"You must," Kendrick said. "All those chicks were looking at you like you were Denzel."

"Actually," Jen said without thinking. "They were looking at you, Kendrick."

Kendrick and Marshall looked at her quizzically.

"How do you know that," Kendrick asked.

Marshall elbowed Kendrick and smiled.

"She's saying you look hot," Marshall said slyly.

"I do not," Jen said, feeling herself blush.

"Oh," Kendrick said with a teasing smile. "So you think I'm ugly."

"I didn't say that," Jen said losing control of the situation.

"But, you were thinking it," Kendrick said.

_**...**_

"I think I know why the girls were all over you," Marshall said.

Kendrick looked up, or rather, looked down, at Marshall from the ceiling, closing his book.

"Is it because of my amazing looks," Kendrick asked.

"No Frodo," Marshall said. "Spiders emit a smell that attract the opposite sex. It's not your looks, it's your smell."

"Wow," Kendrick joked. "Screw Old Spice, I'm just gonna put my smell in a bottle."

Kendrick willed his feet to become unadhesive and fell to the ground.

"But, isn't it the females that attract the mate," Kendrick asked.

"Maybe you were bit by a female spider," Marshall said shrugging.

"That'd be just my luck wouldn't it," Kendrick said.

"Yeah, we're gonna start calling it the Durham Luck," Marshall said.

"Absolutely," Kendrick said shaking his head.

Kendrick looked down and saw that the fly was on his hand.

"You just never learn," Kendrick said.

Quickly, Kendrick slammed his left fist into his right palm, trying to squash the spider. The fly escaped, but that's not what caught the boys' attention. What did was, a gooey white substance oozing from his wrist.

"Webs," they both said at the same time.

Kendrick pokes it to see what happens.

Nothing.

"It feels weird," Kendrick said. "Like, it's chalky, but still gooey."

Kendrick held his hand out, motioning for Marshall to touch it.

"I'm not touching that," he said backing away.

"Why not?"

"It's a sticky white goo that comes from your body," Marshall stated. 'Why would I want to touch that?"

"Just do it," Kendrick said.

Reluctantly, Marshall puts his finger to the white substance.

"Ew," Marshall said. "It does feel weird."

Marshall attempts to take his finger off, but finds that it's stuck.

"Oh shit," Marshall said.

"What," Kendrick asks.

"I'm stuck," Marshall said.

"What the hell do you mean, 'you're stuck,'" Kendrick said shaking.

"As in, I can't pull my hand away!" Marshall said panicking.

"Well you can't stay stuck forever!"

Both teens shuddered at the thought of walking to the alter on their wedding day with the other stuck to the other, hand.

"Okay," Kendrick said. "Okay okay okay, this isn't a problem. I have the proportionate strength and speed of a spider..."

"What does your speed have to do with this," Marshall asked.

"Nothing, I'm just bragging," Kendrick stated. "But, seriously, I could just pull this apart."

"Do it!"

Kendrick starts to pull. Annnnd nothing happens.

"What about that middle finger thing," Marshall asks agitated.

"You mean my bone claw?"

"Whatever!"

Kendrick holds up his middle finger, and his bone claw comes out, covering the finger. Kendrick starts cutting the webs with his middle finger. Eventually, he cuts all the way through, without cutting either of them.

"Jeez," Marshall said. "That was embarrassing."

"Don't be melodramatic," Kendrick said tossing the web aside.

"How're you not getting stuck to that stuff," Marshall asked.

"I guess spiders don't get stuck in their own webs," Kendrick said.

"How did you do that anyway," Marshall asked.

"I just hit my hand and it came out," Kendrick said rubbing the palm of his hand. "Oh, I see. I can feel a little pad in my hand."

On his right hand, Kendrick pushed his middle and ring finger on the pad in his hand, and a line of webbing came out of his wrist, faster and more forceful than before and hits the ceiling with a thwap.

"We are so screwed," Marshall said.

Unlike with the last web, this web line disconnected itself from his wrist. Kendrick grabbed the web, and tried to pull it off, but was surprised when a large chunk of the roof came off, landing on the floor with a large THUMP.

"Shit," the boys said in unison.

_**...**_

Drake Durham was pissed.

Royally.

Again, he was treated like freakin' Casper by his parents, and he still didn't understand why.

He had hoped one day that they would accept him, and treat him with love, or, at the very least, attention. He now saw that that wasn't going to happen.

_So, _Drake thought. _I guess I gotta shake things up._

Drake walked into his abandoned warehouse and walked to the back. Behind the crate, was a large assault rifle, ready to be used.

_**...**_

"Amazing," Tyler said. "Simply amazing."

Tyler was looking up at Kendrick sticking to the ceiling above him.

They were at a secret lab owned by Farroway Enterprises. Here, Kendrick could test his abilities, without worrying about people seeing him.

Kendrick jumped down to the ground in front of Tyler.

"Thanks," Kendrick said.

"You said you had webs?"

"Uh, yeah," Kendrick said. He pushed his two inner fingers to the center of his palm, and a long web line came from his wrist, sticking to the wall.

"Can it support your weight?"

Kendrick lifted himself into the air with the web and hanged off of it.

Tyler didn't know what to think. On one hand, he'd turned this child into a freak. On the other, he had revolutionized the human system and created a super human. Like those mutants that were popping up, except he did this. He did.

"Hey, Doc, you're staring at me like a petefile," Kendrick said.

Tyler blinked. He had been staring. He was just so...amazed.

"Sorry," Tyler said embarrassed. "Hey, come down here. I have something for you."

Kendrick fell to the ground in a crouching position.

"Please don't take off your pants."

"Ha ha," Tyler said pulling a needle out of his pocket that contained a red and gold substance.

"Whoa whoa," Kendrick said backing away. "I don't want you experimenting on me."

"This isn't an experiment," Tyler said. "This is to help you."

"Help me?"

"In case you're ever caught using your powers in public," Tyler said. "Your body, thanks to the spider, has the capability to contain a exoskeleton."

"That's an exoskeleton," Kendrick asked warily.

"Yes," Tyler replied.

Kendrick held out his arm, closing his eyes.

"Just do it before I change my mind," he said.

"Actually Kendrick..." Tyler started.

"No!" Kendrick said. "You are not pumping anything into my ass!"

"No," Tyler said startled. "It goes in your neck!"

"Oh," Kendrick said. "Hurry up."

And with that, Tyler injected the substance into Kendrick's neck, Kendrick flinching. Suddenly, a red and gold goo sprouted from Kendrick's skin, wrapping itself around him, and hardening.

"What happened," Kendrick said.

"Look in the mirror," Tyler said.

In the back of the room, a mirror hung on the wall. Not wanting to walk over there, Kendrick sprayed a web line that wasn't interfered with from the exoskeleton. Tyler nodded to himself. Kendrick was getting more used to his abilities. Kendrick pulled the mirror to him and looked at himself in it.

"Whoa," Kendrick said.

Kendrick was in a mostly gold suit, with a red torso over the front and more red on the mask that had two black lenses over Kendrick's eyes, and two more smaller black lenses over his eyes. He had a yellow spider symbol on his read torso and his fingers were red with a black web design and the same thing on his feet. (Just look at the cover photo, I'm tired of describing this.)

"What do you think," Tyler asked. "I designed it myself. I was an art major."

"What're the extra eyes for," Kendrick asked.

Tyler smiled, "I thought they looked cool."

Under his mask, Kendrick was smiling.

"Well," he said. "They do look pretty cool."

_**...**_

Kendrick sat on the top of the gargoyle smiling. He had scaled the top of the building with ease. It was becoming even more natural for him.

And now he was about to do the dumbest thing of his life.

He concentrated, then felt the exoskeleton forming itself around him. He had to admit, he looked pretty bad ass. He stood on the head of the gargoyle, looking out at the city. Few people saw the city as he was right then. With the sunset hitting the edge of a skyscraper so it gave the city an orange glow. Doing it before he changed his mind, which he found himself doing a lot these days, he jumped, spinning sideways in the air.

The adrenaline hit him fast.

_Oh God, _he thought remorsefull. _What have I done?_

Calm down, he told himself. The webs could support his weight. He did it back at the lab.

_But at this speed,_ he pondered.

Again without thinking, he pushed his two inner fingers to the pad in his palm, the white substance firing from his wrist. He really hoped it would hit something, considering his eyes were closed.

That would be cruel wouldn't it, Kendrick thought. After gaining these great abilities, and about to start a new chapter in my life, I die because I have no aim.

Then, felt the webbing in his hand go taunt, as it hit something.

_Yes!_

Kendrick felt himself changing direction, and held his breathe, praying that the web held. Kendrick felt himself rocket high into the air. It held!

His instincts taking over, Kendrick fired another web, this time looking at what he was doing. The web hit the side of a building, and Kendrick felt himself arc and shoot in the air, finding himself back flipping, then shooting another web.

The adrenaline was like a drug to him, as he swung through the air. No feeling on Earth could possibly match this. Not even the Superman at Six Flags, which Kendrick had been on numerous times. Kendrick felt free for the first time in his life. No tests, no pressure from his parents to be worthy of their gifts, no girls (okay, maybe he would've taken that) that he had to stress over, no brother that he felt sorry for. It was just him, the air, the city, and the peace.

He became aware of the people on the street looking up at him in wonder. He didn't care. But that made him think. If he had to, what would he call himself? What was it that Marshall called him? It wasn't Spider-Jesus. He had a feeling some people wouldn't seem the humor in that. Then he remembered and smiled. It was a name that perfectly described him, although it was a little corny. He thought to himself as he completed another arc in his swing.

_**I Am Spider-man.**_

_**...**_

_First off, I just wanna thank you guys who read this and kept reading this garbage._

_Secondly, I know I said this was garbage, but come on, only 129 views?! When I wrote Spider-man: New World I got double that in, like two days! Jesus, you guys. Now I how Brian Michael Bendis feels, having a Spider-man that's not Peter Parkeris not as rewarding. I can just see Stan Lee sitting on a throne shaped like Sue Storm in lingerie laughing his ass off._

_"Ha! My creations are better than yours! Excelsior bitches!"_

_Curse you Stan Lee!_

_You can't see it, but I'm shaking my hand towards the sky in anger._

_I also just want to state that Kendrick is NOT a superhero. Not right now, anyway. He still has to learn that With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility. So, until next time._

_(I just realized how much I say shit in this...)_

_-Brad._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been busy. I'm actually writing a comic book that I plan to submit to Image Comics. So, yeah, I've been busy.

Drake put the bullets in the gun. Oh, how he loved the sound of the gun cocking. (No dirty jokes.) He had his plan all laid out. Today, he was either go to jail for probably his entire life...

Or he would die.

Well, Drake thought. We all gotta go sometime, why slow down the process?

He laid out his map of the building. He would enter through the east skylight, away from the doors, so it would take law enforcement more time to enter. Everything seemed perfect.

As long as nobody stopped him.

_**...**_

Spider-man flipped through the air, using all of his flexibility to make his web-swinging the most enjoyable it can be.

He extended his right arm and fired a web to the building to his right, changing his direction.

How the hell can I go to school when I know I can do this?! Kendrick thought to himself.

But, he knew he had to go. Because he had to think about the future. Get a steady job, go to college, have a wife, some kids. Maybe with Jen.

_Why do black guys like redheads so much, _Kendrick thought.

But that got him thinking on something else. What was going to happen in his future? These powers, what the hell was he going to do with them? One thing was for sure, though. He wouldn't go public with them. He saw how people were acting to the mutants. Even though he wasn't technically a mutant, he knew the reaction would be similar, if not the same. If there was one thing Kendrick learned from History class, it was that people antagonize what they don't understand. And, in case with the mutants, the blacks were at much at fault as the whites. He had seen a black man who wanted to keep the mutants away from normal people by laws. The same thing his and Kendrick's ancestors had fought for, he was now wishing that same treatment on others.

_When did everything go to shit,_ Spider-man thought.

Kendrick shot another web from his right hand, it attaching to a nearby building.

Maybe he could use that spider smell, or whatever, to get Jen to date him. Kendrick shook his head. That was wrong. He couldn't use his powers to take advantage of people. He then thought of all the girls who stared at him in the cafeteria.

_Maybe I could use them,_ he thought. _Just once._

_**...**_

Marshall was bored.

Kendrick was out there with freakin' spider powers, and he was sitting in biology class, listening to the fat teacher Mr. Dent (who had a unibrow that looks like an snake wrapped across his forehead) talk about bacteria.

Life just wasn't fair.

The only power Marshall had was his amazing rapping ability. But, come on, spider powers?

And, thank God, Kendrick burst into the room quickly, cutting off the teacher's speech about parasitic relationships in nature.

"Sorry sorry," Kendrick said. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Dent."

"Just don't let it happen again, Mr. Durham," Mr. Dent said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes sir," Kendrick said taking his seat next to Marshall.

"Does anyone want to take the attendance sheet to the office," Mr. Dent asked holding up a piece of paper. "The internet is down, so I can't email it."

Nobody in the room responded.

"Great," Mr. Dent said. He took the paper and closed the door behind him as he left the room. Instantly, the people in the room began to chatter (did i just say chatter?) everyone talking with everyone else. Marshall noticed that the girls weren't seemingly obsessed with Kendrick anymore. Maybe he'd found a way to turn that jealousy-inducing power off.

"Hey Ken," Marshall heard a female voice say to his right.

Well, Marshall thought. It was good while it lasted.

"Oh," Kendrick said. "Hey Kim."

Marshall's eyes got big. He looked to where Kendrick was sitting, and his wonder was confirmed. Kim Gray was the one talking.

At first, Marshall thought he and Kim Gray were meant to be together. Marshall and Kim? It was too coincidental. But then, he remembered how the famous Marshall and Kim turned out. He figured he was better off single.

Kim looked at Kendrick with kind eyes.

"Hey," she said. "Do you wanna see that new Andrew Garfield movie with me? I heard it's really good."

"Saw it," Marshall interrupted, although he didn't know why. "Twice. And spoiler alert: Emma Stone dies."

"Dude!" Kim yelled at him.

"Don't worry," Marshall said. "The movie was actually pretty bad."

"It really was," Kendrick said shaking his head.

"Then why did you see it twice?" Kim asked Marshall.

"Because the first time was in bootleg off the internet, I hoped seeing it in better quality would make it better."

"It didn't," Kendrick said.

"Then why do people say it's really good?" Kim asked.

"We have many theories," Marshall said.

"One of them is the newness affect," Kendrick said. "It's the theory that something is percieved better than it actually is because it's new. And, once the newness wears off, everyone will realize how bad the movie actually was. The same thing happened with the last movie in the original series."

"Another theory," Marshall said. "Is the death penalty. It states that because a main character actually dies, people will believe the movie is actually good."

"Even though the movie was pretty bad," Kendrick said.

"Yes," Marshall said.

Kim was silent for a moment as she pondered this. Then she replied.

"Well," she said. I'd still like to see it."

Marshall and Kendrick facepalmed themselves.

"Of coarse you would," Marshall said.

"We warned you," Kendrick said.

"So, Kendrick, back to my request," she said. "Can you take me?"

"Uhhhh," Kendrick said, looking to Marshall for help. "I don't know..."

This surprised Marshall even more. It was a known fact, at least to Marshall anyway, that Kendrick had a crush on Kim. And he was turning her down? Marshall didn't know what was going on, but he had to help his friend.

"Hey Kim," Marshall said. "Wanna hear a Skittles freeystyle?"

"Um, in a minute Marsh," Kim said. "I just asked Kendrick..."

"That sounds like a great idea," Kendrick said, looking at Marshall with an expression that said 'thank you.' "So when you become famous, we can say we heard you before you got big."

Kendrick started beating on the desk, making a beat. Marshall started freestyling.

"This is a freeystyle. I style myself like a cosmotologist I'm a biologist When I examine life In these words I spit. I spit like a mule Who can't find a way to jack off I'm a first class jack ass Who can't help but to mouth off."

Interrupting Marshall's unbelievable bars, Mr. Dent burst into the room covered in sweat. He fell on his face as he stopped, his fat shaking like a dildo. And, of coarse, everyone laughed. Mr. Dent quickly got up, and their laughter was the last thing on his mind.

"Everyone under the desks," Mr. Dent said. "Now!"

Marshall looked towards Kendrick with a confused look on his face, and Kendrick returned it. Then, Kendrick grabbed his head like it was exploding.

"Kendrick?!" Marshall asked surprised.

And then something happened that would haunt Marshall for the rest of his life. There was a loud crack, then large holes appeared on the body of Mr. Dent with red ooze coming from them. Mr. Dent had been shot. Multiple times. Mr. Dent fell to his knees and looked down at his body with tears in his eyes as his glasses fell to the ground.

"Oh..oh my God," he said mid sob. "I never got in shape "

Suddenly, there was another crack, and half of Mr. Dent's he'd exploded, sending blood everywhere. The dead body of Mr. Dent, the guy everyone laughed at, fell to the ground.

Finally, people had a reaction. People screamed, people cried, people started calling the police. Kendrick, Marshall, and Kim just sat there, still shocked. Then, Kendrick grabbed the back of his neck in pain once again. But this time, Kendrick grabbed Marshall and Kim and pulled them down, with what Marshall felt was his sticky powers. As Marshall hit the ground, he saw something that literally made him shit his pants.

A man in a ski mask ran into the room, holding a black assault rifle. Before anyone could scream, he fired out, hitting everyone in the room, except the three of them under the desks. Kim was about to scream, but Kendrick put his hand over her mouth to stop her. After killing all the teens, the masked man ran out of the room, probably to kill others.

Marshall knew they couldn't let that happen.

**...**

Kendrick was officially scared out of his mind.

First, Kim asks him out. He never thought that would happen. Sure, he and Kim had shared some laughs, but asking him out? Those spider toxins must be the shit. But, sadly, God thought it'd be funny to give him a conscience so he couldn't use his powers to take advantage of women. Oh well.

Next thing he knows, his head seemingly explodes as he "feels" bullets flying through the air towards Mr. Dent.

Then, Mr. Dent gets blown to fucking Kingdom Come. Is it wrong that Kendrick was half expecting whipped cream to come out instead of blood?

And then some guy in a mask came in the room like Jack the fucking Ripper killing everybody with a pulse.

_Why does crazy shit always happen to me? _Kendrick thought.

The shooter ran out the room, so Kendrick crawled silently to the door to see. He looked behind him and saw Kim crying over one of her slaughtered friends. He also saw Marshall crawling towards the door where Kendrick was. Kendrick held up his hand, motioning for him to stop, knowing that if the shooter saw them, Kendrick would be able to dodge them.

Marshall couldn't.

But, Marshall ignored him and crawled to Kendrick's side.

"What are you going to do?" Marshall asked.

"What am I gonna do?!" Kendrick asked surprised. "I'm not doing a damn thing!"

"Dude, you can take that guy down! Just web him up!" Marshall said.

"It's not my problem, the SWAT or the army or whatever will stop him," Kendrick said shaking his head. "You and Kim are alive. That's all that matters."

"What about Jen?" Marshall asked.

Kendrick's eyes went wide.

_Jen, _Kendrick thought. _How could I be so stupid?!_

Kendrick turned to Marshall as his exoskeleton formed over his body.

"Cover for me," he said.

Kendrick ran into the hallway, looking for the shooter. He ran faster than an Olympic track star on speed. He run until he felt the now not painful tingle at the base of his skull. He turned to his left, and saw through a classroom door, the shooter, his gun aimed at the students in the classroom. Spider-man looked at the back of the class and saw Jen sitting, surprised by the shooter and the guy in the costume.

Kendrick shot a webline out of his wrist at the shooter, and it connected with his head, as he opened fire. The web had thrown him off balance though, so he didn't connect with anyone as Kendrick pulled him towards him.

Kendrick punched the shooter in the face with his right fist as he flew towards him. You could hear the loud crack as bones were broken.

"Doing a school shooting? Crazy," Spider-man said. "Doing it in my city? Even crazier."

As the shooter fell to the ground, Spider-man webbed him there.

"Let me ou...," the shooter started, before Kendrick shot a web that covered his mouth, stopping his speech.

"Sh," Spider-man said and went into the classroom.

"Is everyone here all right?" Spider-man asked, but he really wanted to know about Jen.

Kendrick looked past everyone to where Jen was sitting.

She wasn't there.

_Fuck!_

Spider-man jumped over the desks in single bound to the back of the class where Jen was sitting, and what he saw scared him.

Jen was lying there, in a pool of her own blood.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Spider-man yelled, although someone should've done that a long ass time ago.

"Already am," said a girl with tears forming in her eyes.

Kendrick hated to leave Jen like that, but he had some anger to take out. Kendrick went into the hallway where the shooter was sitting webbed. Spider-man kicked him in the face. Not enough to kill him, but enough. Spider-man bent down to the shooter and grabbed his mask. He pulled it off.

Drake was the shooter.

Drake.

His brother.

His friend.

Drake.

"Oh..oh my God," Kendrick started.

_Oh my God, _was all Kendrick could think.

How could this happen? How could his brother do something so horrible? What could've caused this?

Interrupting his thoughts, Spider-man heard sirens and knew it was time for him to leave.

He jumped through the now open skylight and fired a web.

He had some things to think about.

_**...**_

Drake sat in the prison, waiting for something.

Anything.

He figured they were still shocked about the fact he was found trapped in spider web, and were thinking of how to approach him about it.

He knew he'd probably get the death penalty. He wasn't stupid. He had just killed a school filled with minors. It was obvious. But, he was planning to kill himself anyway.

The only thing he could think about was that spider guy. He didn't want to die by these other guys. He wanted to die of his own power. That spider took that away from him.

Drake heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked up and saw a man in a lab coat walk to the cell.

"Who the hell are you?" Drake asked.

"I am your liberater," he said. "But you can call me Dr. Lance."

"You're gonna let me go," Drake asked incredulous.

"On one condition," Dr. Lance said. "There is a man out there possessing spider-like abilities. You may know him as the one who captured you. I need you to bring him to me, dead or alive." Dr. Lance said.

"And how in the fuck am I supposed to do that?"

Dr. Lance smiled and pulled out a black needle.


End file.
